Surprised?
by NeverClever
Summary: "Hello Alexander. Surprised?" A Magnus/Alec story. May become multi chapter.


Surprised?

A Malec Fanfiction

Alec sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. It seemed that despite how hard he was working, his job was never complete. Between training, studying, and the constant strain of being Jace's parabatai, he had hardly had time to breathe, let alone sleep or relax. Finally it was almost 11pm and most everyone at the Institute was either sleeping or about to. Alec was supposed to meet Magnus at his house for dinner and a movie, but he had had to cancel last minute because he was needed at the Institute.

Alec shook his head as he walked towards his bedroom, his bare feet slapping against the cool marble floor.

_No use in feeling bad now. _He thought to himself. _I'll text him and we can meet up tomorrow._

_If I even have time. _He amended as he reached for the door knob of his room. Alec sighed and opened his door, planning on jumping right into bed, jeans and all.

The only problem was someone was already there.

And they were naked.

"Hello Alexander. Surprised?" Magnus asked, eyebrows rising suggestively.

"M-Magnus, wha- What are you doing in my room? And where are your clothes?!"

Magnus shrugged. "I must have forgotten them."

"You must have forgotten them." Alec repeated mindlessly, still in shock at Magnus's appearance in his bedroom. Magnus stared at him expectantly, then sighed and stretched.

"I've been here for ages you know." Magnus said, rolling his back like a cat to stretch the knot that had formed. Alec wasn't listening; instead he was caught in watching the muscles under the warlock's skin writhe with his movements.

He wasn't tired anymore.

"I didn't know when you were going to come back to your room, so I just waited." Magnus continued, watching Alec's expression. At that, Alec blanched.

"Magnus, what if someone had come in? What if Jace had come looking for me? What if _Isabelle_ had come looking for me?" Magnus waved his questions away.

"Well, no one did come in, so I'd stop worrying about it if I was you. Besides, don't even pretend you aren't happy to see me… It's pretty obvious you are." Magnus smiled and glanced down to Alec's growing hard on.

Alec blushed a delicate shade of pink and rubbed at his neck, a habit of his whenever he was embarrassed.

"Magnus, I…" Alec trailed off, not sure where his sentence was going. Magnus smiled and struck a pose on Alec's bed.

"Care to join me?" Alec's pallor changed to resemble something closer to a tomato, but he didn't move. Magnus crooked a finger, gesturing for Alec. Alec took a few steps forward and sat next to Magnus, posture ridged. Magnus frowned and sat up.

"What's wrong? You're all tense." Alec ran a hand through his hair and faced his boyfriend. Alec jumped when he looked at the warlock, having forgotten for a moment that Magnus was completely naked.

"Th-This isn't really like you, Magnus…" Magnus huffed a bit, but relaxed beside Alec.

"I know, it's just… I understand why you had to cancel our date, but… I miss you Alec. Sometimes I wish you'd be less 'Shadowhunter Alec' and more 'just Alec'." Alec turned on the mattress to face Magnus.

"Oh Magnus…" Alec gently cupped Magnus's face with his hands and kissed him tenderly. Magnus leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Alec's neck, fingers playing with strands hair at its base. Alec groaned and quickly their kiss grew more passionate.

Alec's hands trailed down Magnus's jawline, passed his collarbone, and stopping on his bare chest. His nails scratched lightly on Magnus's skin as Alec pressed his tongue to the warlock's lips, asking for entrance.

Magnus opened his mouth gladly and shivered as Alec's hands moved to his back and scratched lines across his shoulder blades. Alec smiled against Magnus's lips. Being able to illicit that kind of response by simply moving his hands- Alec repeated his scratching, anticipation killing him.

Magnus moaned, leaning away from Alec and pressing into his arms. Alec chuckled and pressed a light kiss to his neck. Magnus inhaled sharply as Alec licked a small circle of skin before biting down on it.

"Alexander- so forward!" Alec moved back to face the warlock, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Me forward? You're the one who showed up naked!" he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Magnus gave Alec his signature cat-who-got-the-cream grin and shrugged.

"I've never claimed to be anything but forward." Without waiting for a response, Magnus leaned on Alec, flipping them down onto the mattress, his bare legs straddling Alec's hips.

"You know, this would be a lot better if you were wearing less clothing…" Magnus whispered, nipping at his ear lightly. Alec nodded his agreement, too out of breath from surprise to say anything, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, starting to pull it up over his chest. Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec's, stopping him.

"I want to do it." Magnus lifted Alec's t-shirt and kissed a path along his stomach and up his chest. Alec shivered. The combination of the fabric sliding up him, and Magnus's kisses… It wasn't exactly doing anything to relieve the pressure in his pants. Alec lifted his arms above his head, allowing Magnus to fully remove his shirt. Magnus sat up, still straddling his boyfriend, and stared at the newly exposed skin.

"Hmm…" he hummed to himself, his hand trailing along the line of hair leading from Alec's stomach to the band of his jeans.

"What?" Alec asked, frowning slightly. "What is it?" Magnus didn't answer. Instead he bit his lip, seemingly contemplating something, then nodded, coming to a silent conclusion.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Alec asked, slightly alarmed by Magnus's strange behavior. Magnus didn't respond, simply snapping his fingers and smiling. Alec moved to bring his arms down by his side now that his shirt was off, but he couldn't. His arms seemed stuck above his head.

"Magnus…?" Alec asked in confusion. Magnus pressed his hands on Alec's chest and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You'd break any tie I have. You're too strong." Magnus explained into Alec's ear. "So the only thing left for me was magic."

Alec squirmed under Magnus's weight. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite. It was just slightly disconcerting to not to be able to move his arms should he want to.

"I was waiting for a while and it was cold." Magnus complained jokingly as he trailed kisses along Alec's jawline. "So now you're paying me back."

Alec opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a gasp as Magnus's lips jumped down to his chest and kissed his left nipple. Magnus licked a small circle around the pink flesh then blew on it to cool down the skin. Alec's breath stuttered and Magnus smiled. Magnus gave his attention to the other nipple and Alec strained against his invisible bonds.

"Magnus…" he moaned, eyelids fluttering shut. Magnus chuckled against his skin and dragged his hands down to fiddle with the button of Alec's jeans. Alec's erection was obvious, even through the thick fabric, but Magnus couldn't resist teasing him just a bit more. He popped the button open and slowly dragged down the zipper, the heal of his hand dragging along Alec's length. Magnus pulled the obstructive pants off and stared at Alec's obvious love for his ministrations. Alec pulled again at the magic that was holding his arms up, but it did nothing.

"Magnus," Alec started, out of breath. "D-do you think you could remove these? _Please_?" Alec bucked as Magnus palmed him, fingers playing with him through the thin cotton of his underwear.

"Why?" Magnus asked, kissing Alec's neck. "Are we getting impatient?"

"_Yes_!" Alec shouted as Magnus squeezed his hand around him, accentuating each pulse of his hand with a nip on his neck. Magnus shrugged.

"Oh very well. If you insist."

"I _do_." Alec was breathing hard now, and it was clear that Magnus, though not being close to done with what he wanted to do to his shadowhunter, was just as undone as Alec and was about ready to burst. With a snap of his long fingers, Magnus removed Alec's bonds. Alec rotated his wrists experimentally, then when it was clear he really was free to move, he launched himself up, flipping so he was sitting on top of Magnus. He rolled his hips on Magnus's erection and Magnus moaned loudly.

"Alec, you need to take off your boxers." Magnus all but ordered him, gasping for breath as Alec rubbed up against him. Alec slid out of his underwear quickly and threw them across the room to join his long forgotten pants. Alec slid down Magnus's body, trailing kisses along his tan stomach.

"Alec, just-" Magnus stopped as Alec licked the tip of him, spreading the drop of pre cum around his head. Alec's lips parted, allowing Magnus to enter his mouth. Magnus moaned loudly and bucked into Alec's mouth. Alec pulled back to lick along Magnus's shaft, teasing his balls with his fingers.

"A-Alec, wait. F-for just a moment." Magnus gasped, his hands fisting the sheets on either side of him. Alec stopped his ministrations and looked at Magnus whose pupils were blown wide.

"I need to be inside you. _Right now_." Alec nodded; his own erection almost painfully hard.

"Do you have a condom?" Magnus snapped his fingers and the foil-wrapped latex appeared in his hand. Alec took it from him and opened it.

"I want to put it on you." Alec stated confidently. Magnus's eyes widened. "I heard it's more erotic that way."

"Alexander, if you do anything more erotic to me, I won't need a condom." Alec smiled.

"I'll be gentile."

"That's what I was afraid of." Magnus groaned as Alec opened the wrapper and slid it carefully over his erection. Once the condom was properly placed, Magnus sat up, pushing Alec to the other side of the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers again, and instantly a bottle of lubricant was beside him. Alec watched as Magnus squeezed the bottle into his hand, slicking up his fingers. Magnus crawled down the bed to meet him, a smile on his face. Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus, his tongue instantly playing along Magnus's swollen lips. Magnus pulled Alec close to him and moved his lubed hand down and propped at Alec's entrance. Alec gasped into their kiss as Magnus pushed one finger slowly inside of him, giving him just a taste of what was to come.

Alec rocked down onto Magnus's hand, silently letting him know he could take more. Magnus thrust a second finger into him, crooking them up to brush against his prostate. Alec moaned and grabbed tightly to Magnus's shoulders.

"Magnus, more… Ah! More…"

Magnus slowly pressed in a third finger, watching as Alec's eyes rolled back slightly in pleasure. Alec moved with Magnus as the warlock prepped his shadowhunter. Soon Magnus removed his hand, and placed more lubricant in it, this time sliding up and down his member.

"Ready?" Magnus asked, locking eyes with Alec, who was on his back, skin flushed, and breathing heavily.

"Yes, oh by the Angel, _yes_!" Magnus spread Alec's legs and moved them up to wrap around his waist, then slowly pressed into him. Alec hissed as his body adjusted to the intrusion, Magnus passing the time by kissing lovingly at Alec's left shoulder, leaving a mark behind him. Alec bucked forward to let Magnus know he was ready and Magnus, eager to comply, began to thrust slowly in and out of his lover. Magnus groaned at the heat and grabbed Alec's member with his hand, still slick from the lubricant. Magnus's thrusts grew faster and faster as he slid his hand up and down Alec, his thrusts hitting the shadowhunters prostate every time. Alec moaned loudly, forgetting where he was, and cried out:

"Magnus-!" Hearing his name shouted from his lovers lips was enough to push him over the edge. With a few more stuttering thrusts, Magnus came inside Alec, and Alec in between them, both shaking with ecstasy.

Once both of their breathing had slowed down, Magnus slowly slipped out of Alec. Alec closed his eyes, listening to Magnus breathing and his own heart still pounding away in his chest. Magnus waved his hand, sending blue sparks across Alec and the bed, cleaning everything up. Alec opened his eyes as Magnus grabbed him and pulled him against his chest. Alec sighed contentedly and nestled his head into the space between Magnus's chin and shoulder.

"So, were you?" Magnus asked, kissing the top of Alec's head.

"Was I what?"

"Surprised." Alec pushed against Magnus's chest to help himself into a sitting position, and looked down at his lover.

"After the mind blowing, amazing sex we just had, all you have to say to me is 'were you surprised'?" Magnus blinked, waiting. Alec rolled his eyes and settled back down on top of his warlock.

"Yes, I was surprised." Magnus smiled and hugged Alec to him.

"Excellent." Magnus was almost asleep when Alec spoke to him quietly.

"So it's my turn to surprise you next." Magnus's eyes flew open, a yellow glow in the dark.

"Surprise me? Surprise me how?" Alec didn't respond. "Alexander!" Magnus shook him slightly and Alec smiled.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?"


End file.
